A conventional photolithography process for semiconductor devices usually requires a reticle for transcribing integrated circuit patterns onto a substrate, and the reticle generally includes various mother patterns that are transcribed into the integrated circuit patterns on the substrate such as a wafer. The mother patterns are usually engraved or embedded onto a quartz substrate by an electron beam exposure system, to thereby form the reticle for the photolithography process. The integrated circuit patterns may include various shapes and sizes such as fine patterns and bulk patterns that may be mutually interconnected with one another at high complexity. For that reason, the engraving of the mother patterns corresponding to the circuit patterns onto the quartz substrate usually needs a large amount of time particularly due to the engraving of the fine patterns. Overall exposure recipes of an electron beam exposure system for engraving the mother patterns onto the quartz may be usually set up in view of the most complicated and fine patterns, and thus the bulk pattern of the mother pattern may also be engraved on the same process conditions as the fine patterns. Therefore, the conventional formation of the reticle may take much time and cost due to the fine and complicated patterns.